


I put a spell on you (Blackfrost Wallpapers)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are  so many canons for Marvel Loki - including one when he is eaten by Zombie Avengers (!) that what the hell, I can make a Blackfrost AU.  Yes, technically these are terrible - I have no money for Photoshop! But hey, the pictures I used are drop dead gorgeous, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put a spell on you (Blackfrost Wallpapers)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
